With the increasing demand of a user on the mobile communications, it is necessary for a mobile network to launch more and more new services so as to satisfy various demands of the user. In recent years, new services of the mobile network have continually emerged, including data communications and facsimile, Chinese and English short message service, international roaming, mobile-phone stock exchange, dual-band networks, virtual private networks, secretary services, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), mobile-phone banking, etc. Through these new services, the user may increasingly experience the applicability and entertainment brought by the technology of mobile communications.
At present, the web browsing is a service widely utilized. A user terminal can initiate a page request to a WAP gateway through a wireless interface. According to a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) in the page request, the WAP gateway requests the page requested by the user terminal from a Service Provider (SP), and returns the page obtained from the SP to the user terminal.
The position of the page requested by the user terminal may change, for example, the page requested by the user terminal was originally located in a server A, but now is redirected to a server B. Therefore, at this time, the user terminal needs to perform a page redirection to acquire the desired page.
Specifically, the user terminal initiates the page request to the WAP gateway through the wireless interface, the request carrying the URL information, where the URL information is about the page when the page is located in the server A. According to the URL information, the WAP gateway acquires the page corresponding to the URL information from the server A of the SP, and directly returns the page to the user terminal. If the desired page of the user terminal has been changed from the server A to the server B, the page acquired by the user terminal from the server A may contain redirection information, requiring the user terminal to reacquire the page from the server B. According to the redirection information, the user terminal performs the page redirection so as to acquire the desired page.
However, the inventor of the present disclosure has found that according to the conventional art, the time delay from the initiation of the request by the user terminal to the acquisition of the final page is pretty long. This is because there could be more multiple redirections for the page accessed by the user terminal. That is, multiple redirection interaction operations are needed between the user terminal and the SP, while the wireless interface transmission between the user terminal and the WAP gateway needs a longer time delay. Therefore, multiple redirections between the user terminal and the SP make the time delay from the initiation of the request by the user terminal to the acquisition of the final page relatively long.
By observing through the CDS software, the time delay for the user terminal to acquire the final page is related to the number of times of redirection: the more the number of times of redirection, the longer the time delay. For example, the total time from requesting “house and car*people forum” by the user terminal to acquiring the page is 8.3 s, where four redirections take 5 s and each redirection approximately takes about is, and displaying the contents on the page of “house and car*people forum” takes 3 s. As such, the operation of multiple redirections is the main reason for effecting page refreshment.